Question: Let $x$ and $y$ be real numbers greater than 1 such that
\[(\log_2 x)^4 + (\log_3 y)^4 + 8 = 8 (\log_2 x)(\log_3 y).\]Compute $x^{\sqrt{2}} + y^{\sqrt{2}}.$
Solution: Let $a = \log_2 x$ and $b = \log_3 y.$  Since $x > 1$ and $y > 1,$ $a > 0$ and $b > 0.$

By AM-GM,
\begin{align*}
a^4 + b^4 + 8 &= a^4 + b^4 + 4 + 4 \\
&\ge 4 \sqrt[4]{(a^4)(b^4)(4)(4)} \\
&= 8ab.
\end{align*}Since $a^4 + b^4 + 8 = 8ab,$ we have equality.  Therefore, $a^4 = 4$ and $b^4 = 4.$  Then $a = \sqrt[4]{4} = \sqrt{2},$ so
\[x = 2^a = 2^{\sqrt{2}}.\]Similarly, $b = \sqrt[4]{4} = \sqrt{2},$ so
\[y = 3^b = 3^{\sqrt{2}}.\]Hence, $x^{\sqrt{2}} + y^{\sqrt{2}} = 2^2 + 3^2 = \boxed{13}.$